


A Temple Guard

by xamuletx



Series: A Temple Guard [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi Temple Guard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: After Sergeant Slick's treachery, a Jedi Temple Guard is assigned to the 212th, partly to aid in the upcoming missions and partly to make sure Slick's views aren't shared by anyone else...





	A Temple Guard

 

“A Temple Guard?” Ahsoka asked, watching the masked Knight walk down the ramp of the Jedi-issue ship.

“Apparently.” Anakin answered. The Guard approached them and bowed before handing a datapad to Obi-Wan and then placed their hands behind their back, silent.

“Ah, it appears our friend here is extra protection on our upcoming missions.” Obi-Wan read from the datapad before looking up, “May I inquire as to what your name is?”

“Cato.” Was the response from underneath the mask.

“That’s not your real name though, is it?” The Togruta said quickly.

She stilled as the emotionless gaze turned to her. It was then quite apparent as to why the Temple Guards were so intimidating. This one towered over her and looked like they could perhaps be even taller than her Master; that, partnered with the fact she couldn’t feel them in the Force... was very unsettling.

“No.” ‘Cato’ said before turning his head back to regard the Generals.

A slightly awkward silence followed before Obi-Wan coughed and continued reading the datapad. “It also says that you’re here because Master Cin Drallig is concerned about the integrity of our security?”

“If this is about what Slick did, we handled that.”

“Yes.” The simple response seemed to grate against Skywalker’s nerves and General Kenobi, ever the diplomat, interrupted before it could escalate.

“Well then, welcome aboard,” He said with a smile, “I’ll show you to your quarters.”

\-----

His ‘quarters’ turned out to be a small, Spartan room with an even smaller ‘fresher attached, not that he could see it. It wasn’t much but Cato wasn’t expecting much, he’d had worse sleeping arrangements being a Sentinel.

He dropped his bag on the floor near his cot and upon confirming that the door was locked, pushed his hood down and removed his mask. He held it in his hands a moment before setting it down and ran his fingers across the scar on his cheek that stretched from just below his eye to his jawline. He then grabbed his datapad and flicked to the instructions Master Cin Drallig had given him directly. Make sure Slick’s sentiment wasn’t shared by too many clones, try to find out the reasoning of those that did, report back. It seemed simple enough but Cato was sceptical. It would make more sense if he just appeared as another Jedi Knight, sent to help the one of the most active battalions but Drallig had been very insistent that appearing as a Temple Guard would be more effective. That and the fact he’d never been part of the war yet made him slightly uneasy. In the end it didn’t matter, Cato had been chosen because he possessed the talent to complete his task. It didn’t matter that he was an Empath, able to more readily feel the emotions of those around him, Drallig was adamantly confident that Cato would be able to block them, after all he’d been the most detached of his clanmates and this would be roughly the same.

He put the datapad back down and put his mask back on, securing it around the back. Pulling his hood back up, he used the Force to locate the Generals and left his room, impassive to the looks he knew he was getting as he made his way towards the bridge. He had a mission and he’d finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but more of the story will be added to the series soon ;D


End file.
